Dance With the Devil
by Pharaoh'S.Lover
Summary: Born to be a dancer, now Tadinanefer has to deal with a 'devil' with the power to end her if she doesn't love him by the time of their arranged marriage. AtemxOC
1. Chapter 1

"_The prince jumped up in joy seeing his love entering the throne room. He couldn't believe how beautiful she appeared in her white ceremonial wedding gown. He took her hand and kissed them sweetly before turning the both of them to the priest behind them."_

_I looked down and saw my darling daughter and son sleeping in each other's arms only seconds away from falling fast asleep. I closed the book silently. "The wedding was beautiful, and they ruled Egypt with love and great, just power. They lived happily ever after."_

_I put the book down on the night stand next to their bed. I leaned down to kiss their foreheads before praying to the gods to always keep them safe. I felt the gasp of air from the door opening and smiled. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and lips kissed my temple._

"_Finished reading to them, my love?" I nodded and pressed back into his chest. "They just love that story so much. I don't think I'll be getting a break from story time any time soon." A strong chuckle tickled my ear._

"_Well of course they love it, its story about their beautiful mother," He kissed my cheek getting close to my lips, "And their devilishly handsome father." I smiled and turned to face him when his lips met mine._

_It was perfect. It was flawless. It was loving and kind, just like my husband._

_I opened my eyes to see his, but I couldn't. My eyes squinted and all I could see was a dark silhouette in front of me. "Dear?" I reached out for him but suddenly the presence of his arms disappeared. The silhouette started to disappear as well._

"_Why can't I see you?" I felt tears fall down my face._

"_In time my love. In time." His voice said getting further and further away._

_I turned to see my children and see they are also fading away. I noticed that I couldn't see their features either. Did they look like that a moment ago? I don't recall, but now I can't remember how they look._

"…_..—" I couldn't remember their names. I turned to my husband who was already gone . "Wait! My love! –"I struggled to remember his name, "Come back! Don't leave me here!"_

* * *

><p>I jolted up from my slumber. I frantically looked around, realizing I was on a wagon being pulled by a pair of horses.<p>

It was just a dream. I groaned and held my face unaware of my shaking and trembling. This dream has kept occurring since I was ten years old. Now being 19 I have been hoping the gods would give me the power to end this never ending dream.

"Tadinanefer?" I looked up to see my friends looking at me. "Are you ok, dear?" I nodded rapidly and wiped my eyes from the tears I never noticed until now.

"It was just a bad dream Husn. I assure you."

"Well either way, we must fix your makeup. Those tears smudged your makeup. We can't have the royal family seeing you like this." I scoffed, "Like arriving in a wagon is any better."

Husn and the others looked at me grimly, "Do not forget we are arriving to the palace so the Pharaoh can see our performance! If we had to travel by foot we would have! The Pharaoh said to get to his palace today by the safest, quickest method of transportation. This is all we can afford."

I nod in silence. I wish I didn't remember we were visiting the Pharaoh. I am afraid I will mess up. I am after all the new dancer of the group. Yes, I am more flexible than the others and my younger age is another bonus, but I don't have the experience that they do. I wish I knew how they can look so calm for something so important.

When we arrived at the palace we hurried in through the servant entrance and into the dressing room for dancers. We have some servants help us put all our jewelry on and help make our makeup even more stunning.

I was thankful that the outfit I was wearing was my favorite of all our performance clothing. My top was a pure white butterfly bra top with dangling Nile blue sequins to move gracefully with me. My skirt was pure white as well that faded into Nile blue to give the appearance that the flowing lower part of my skirt was the Nile itself.

I had silver and blue jewelry everywhere which was heavy, yet the Queen probably had to deal with more jewelry so I can't complain much. My hair was down and I loved it. Unlike the average Egyptian, my hair was first of all dark brown instead of black, and second, it was wavy instead of straight. I hope that having a rare appearance won't react badly with the Pharaoh and His Queen.

We were just about ready to head out to the main courtyard where we will wait to be summoned when a guard came in. He was decorated in a humble amount of gold which meant he was a guard from the throne room. "You are summoned to performance in the throne room immediately." He turned around and led us to the throne room's entrance. We were getting in position for our practiced entrance when I started sweating with fear. I was to be in the front with two other dancers. Questions started entering my mind.

What if the Pharaoh find me too naïve to be a dancer?

What if they don't like my moves?

What if they kill me for not doing the right thing and thus falling and ruining the whole performance?

A gentle hand was place on my shoulder; I looked to my left and saw my dear friend, Tawaret, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry. Just think of your dance moves and all will go fine. Just pretend you are performing in the comfort of your room. No one can see you but yourself. Dance like you never have before."

I smiled and thanked her for her kind words. When I looked at the doors I heard the music. I gulped and when the doors started opening, I started walking.

It was hard to not stop and look in awe at the beautiful of the throne room. It was just beautiful. The walls, the paintings, the furnishing, even the people. It was as if I was in heaven.

I looked up and saw the Pharaoh and His Queen. We bowed down in respect before we began our dance.

I was dancing to the best of my ability. Every step was graceful; every motion was strong yet alluring.

I looked around a bit while I was moving across the floor and felt a pair of eyes on me at all times. I turned to the source and saw a man. A man with unusual hair yet alluring features.

I couldn't keep my gaze on him since I had to watch where I was stepping, but I was attracted to him somehow.

From fleeting glances I could tell that he was nicely tanned; average height for an Egyptian; lean body and muscles; hair that defied gravity and were the colors purple, black, and gold; and he was decorated in the finest gold.

I did a quickly little turn before posing for the end of our performance. While everyone was applauding, I noticed the young man just standing there with his arms crossed. I tried to look at his face but his bangs casted a shadow over his eyes. I felt a shiver as if I had recalled that image, but I pushed it aside.

As we started walking out of the throne room I turned back to get another glimpse of the mysterious figure. However, when I glanced back to the crowd he was gone. My eyes scanned the rest of the crowd and I didn't see him at all. I could feel his eyes on me though. He was somewhere. I shrugged and gracefully walked out the room and headed to the dressing room.

All the dancers giggled and sighed in relief as we talked about our successful performance today. I found myself dying of laughter as we told each other who we say in the crowds; some saw men with big noses, some with big heads, and other big everything! When I told the dancers who I saw their jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?" One of them asked getting closer. "What he beautiful? Stunning? A god-like being?" I scooted back and shrugged, "I couldn't get a look at him. Do you know him?"

"My child! – That was none other than the second god on Earth! It was –" She was interrupted when a big muscular man came into the room.

"Husn, Tadinanefer, and Tawaret. The Royal Family seeks your audience in the throne room. Please follow me."

We all looked at each other and followed the man to the throne room. Wondering what we were going to face.


	2. Chapter 2

We stood outside the doors for some time while we awaited the permission to enter the Throne Room once again. The muscular man in front of us stood erect and didn't make a move. Not one. Suddenly the doors opened and we took a deep breath and gracefully walked inside. It was surprising to see the Throne Room empty with only a handful of soldiers and the Pharaoh, the Queen and – the mysterious man!

We kneeled down before them and looked up awaiting their thoughts to be spoken. The Pharaoh smiled and stood up, "You three ladies are the most elegant, gracefully, passionate dancers of your whole group" His smiled turned into a smirk, "however I want to know which one of you is the greatest."

Our mouths gaped and we looked at each other. Whatever does he mean? I personally was the most confused. I am the newest member of the group. How am I one of the best? He seemed to read our thoughts for he continued explaining.

"I am looking for the best dancer Egypt has to offer. I have decided it has be one of you three. There will be a dance competition this evening and you will fight for the title. Whoever wins will be the royal dancer, receive a reward, and live and dance in the palace among us.

A spark flickered between the three of us. We were very competitive inside. Husn was probably the most competitive.

"We shall be honored to help you decide Your Highness," Husn said while we all bowed down before him. I could feel her smirking evilly already thinking about win the title. I looked up and met the lips of the mysterious man which showed distaste while his gaze was upon Husn. Looking him over I noticed he was of high power but I still could not see his entire face which infuriated me. I could barely see his eyes but I could tell they were sharp and define.

We stood up and looked at each other. This was war.

Later that day, we got into outfits giving to us by the Pharaoh himself. It was much like our previous performance outfit except these were made of fine threads of gold. We looked at ourselves in the mirror and we saw true Egyptians. We held each other's hands in encouragement for the best of luck; but Tawaret and I could tell that Husn's encouragements were half-true.

We walked together to the throne room and this time we were able to stand behind curtains in front of the thrones. I could barely see through the curtain but I could see that mysterious man. I shook my head, this man was making me crazy. I have done nothing but looked at him and try to see his face. I looked around and smiled at our fellow dancers who were standing in the sides waiting our performance.

The pharaoh told us to just dance however the music leads us too. I am worried because Husn, being the most experienced, knows how to interpret music in a heartbeat. I just hope I can as well.

The Queen stood up and I couldn't help but be in awe. She was so beautiful. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we all know why we are here. I would like to thank you in advance for coming for such an important day in our history. Now, without further-a-do I give you our three dancers."

The music started and we immediately came out from the curtains trying to be as enthralling at possible. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt the music take control. I smiled while I danced feeling so alive with the music. I even danced with Tawaret while Husn seemed to struggle with the music which was shocking for she was one of the best in finding rhythm.

I then felt those eyes. Those eyes that sent shivers down my spine and made me forget to breathe in suspense. I looked at the figure and he was inclined against the gold wall beside the Pharaoh's throne. I decided once and for all I was going to see him up close. I started twirls and taking delicate steps to the stranger. I smiled up at him and motioned for him to come closer but to no avail; his response was to lower his head more covering his eyes with his bangs. In a huff of frustration I took off my veil that covered my mouth, kissed it, and tossed it at him to catch. He extended a finger carelessly and barely caught it before looking the other way.

I smiled to myself and returned to the center of the floor to continue my dancing. I noticed his eyes weren't on me anymore. It felt awful, surprisingly. I looked up and saw him examine the veil before crossing his arms again, staring at the floor.

The rhythm of the song changed signaling the end so I decided to do one last thing to gain his attention to finally see his eyes. I clapped my hands and took a running start and performed an aerial before landing in a split. I bite my tongue in frustration as I felt my knee crack and my hips screech with pain. I was not ready for this, I barely learned this a few weeks ago, but I had to. I had to make those eyes show themselves.

Everyone applauded at my ending and relief feel over me in not showing my pain. I furrowed my brows however when I saw the man as he swiftly walked away. Where does he think he is going? I just performed something beyond excruciating due to lack of training and he just leaves?

I struggled to get up when we were called to the thrones. I kept my head up while I tried to not show my pain. We bowed down, gazing at the floor while we awaited the Pharaoh's voice to break the silence.

"My guests, I have given you the best of Egypt's dancers," He smiled and walked towards us, "however only one is unsurpassed." He lifted my chin and smiled, "Our finest dancer is this beautiful young lady, Tadinanefer." My eyes grew wide as they shined like the brightest stars in both this life and the afterlife.

Applauses filled the room and only intensified my joy. I looked at my friend Tawaret who smiled happily for me. Husn on the other hand had a grim look on her face; I knew that I was no longer a member of her group. The two briskly walked out of the room with all of the guests as the Queen ushered me to her. I limped over to her and smiled, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"My dear Tadinanefer, I suppose you want to know your reward." I chuckled, "If you believe I should know, I am all ears my Queen." She smiled and held my hand, "Atem." My eyes squinted in confusion, who is she calling? I saw a smooth, nicely tanned hand reach for the Queens right hand.

"Yes, mother?" My eyes grew. Mother?

"Tadinanefer, I would like you to meet my son, Atem." My eyes gradually traveled up the lean arm to see the face of the stranger. That was the Prince of Egypt! My mouth dropped in awe.

"It's not polite to gawk, my child." The Queen replied gently closing my mouth.

I blushed a deep red and bowed down immediately, "Hello, my Prince." I looked up to see him looking down, still hiding his eyes. "Hello to you as well." I noticed that his features were ever more ravishing than I could have believed from afar. Now all I have to see is those eyes, to see what they add to his natural grace.

"Tadinanefer, you have been chosen by my darling son to be his wife." My pupils dilated in shock at those words. The prince chose me? The Queen smiled and laced Prince Atem's hand and mine together. I felt my hand being squeezed softly in those strong, secure hands and I honestly never felt safer. "I shall let you get to know one another." With that she stood up and gracefully flowed toward the doors, leaving Prince Atem and I alone.

As soon as those doors closed, my hand was thrashed away with immortal force. I looked up at as Prince Atem walking away. "Prince, did I offend you in any way? I do apologize if I –." "Don't apologize you gypsy. You offend me with your presence." I could feel my face turning bright red as my blood boiled.

"I beg your pardon Your Highness?"

"You heard me!" He snapped. His figure seemed darker and his natural glow dimmer. "I despise your presence. I am forced to marry before my 21st and out of the three options I had to pick you! Hussen –"

"Husn my Prince." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Silence! You shall speak until given permission by me! I do not care what name the gods have given her! She was too old. That other girl was too young! You were the only one who was the right age and could at least offer me an heir! No matter how filthy your blood probably is!" He scoffed, "To be mixed with the pure royal blood of my own is an atrocity in and of itself."

My eyes water and I felt as if all the air was replaced with toxin and my life was nearing its end. "How dare you insult my being!" I turned around as the tears danced down my face and ran for the door. I let out a yelp when my legs collapsed under me from the pain. The pain that I thought would bring me a reward, brought me nothing but utter shame.

"Tadinanefer!" I kept my face down as I heard someone running up to my side. "Tadinanefer! Are you alright?" I looked up and was in shock to see the Prince, who seemed to have his usual radiance once again and his features seemed gorgeous once again. My brows furrowed as I pushed him away, "Get away! Why would you want to help an atrocity such as myself?" I tried to get up but I stumbled and fell back to the ground.

"Atrocity? Tadinanefer… who said such a thing?" I stared at him in disbelief. "Do you think I am that senseless, your Highness? You are the one who said it not moment ago! Or need I remind you that you claimed our future children would be impure from my foul blood mixed with yours?" I glared him with a stare that could cut stone yet it faltered seeing the utter confusion and disbelief on his face.

"Tadinanefer, my sweet – the only words I ever said to you were 'Hello to you as well'. You must believe me; I would never say such appalling things to what I deem perfection. That is why I chose you, my sweet."

Before I could call him a liar, he picked me up smoothly and walked hastily to what I believed to be the hallway to the infirmary. I decided to let him take me there only to get my leg checked, but as soon as I was ok I was going to leave and never come back. I will not be called filthy. I looked up at him to tell him that I was going to decline his proposal to be his partner when two of the most striking orbs caught my vision.

They were of the most stunning amethyst I had ever seen. They seemed to be portals into his soul and they shined with purity that I have never believed I would ever see before. I know immediately that I had fall in love with his eyes. I gazed at his eyes as his briefly gazed at mine before continuing to escort us both down the hall. I closed my eyes from being so tired from dancing and from fight the Prince. I missed the instant where his eyes obscured for an instant before the light wrestled its way back to give it life.


	3. Chapter 3

The young prince struggled to keep his mind straight while he carried the dancer to the infirmary. His breathing was staggering and his body trembling. When he reached the infirmary he ordered the physicians to take good care of Tadinanefer.

Without waiting a second he ran to his room as if death was biting at his heels. He entered his room hastily and looked around trying to remember where he placed it. The memory appeared as he glanced at the old Jewelry Box he got on his 15th birthday. He tore it open and took out the golden vial that had the top resemble the head of Anubis. His sweaty and shaky hands opened it and he put the vial to his trembling lips. His eyes widened as nothing came out.

"No…no no no. NO!" He stuffed it in his shirt as he bolted to his personal physician. "Aapep!" The young prince cried as he stumbles into the medicine room. An old man turns the corner and looks at the prince with surprise. "I didn't expect you to finish it in a month, my Child." He placed a hand on the tired prince's forehead.

"Please, Aapep. Please help me." The prince's eyes were being hugged by tears, "I am having moments where I can't remember what just happened. Moments I apparently do horrible deeds. It has been occurring every three day. Aapep please. Help me." The young man's hands grabbed the older hands and placed the golden vial in their grasp.

The old man sighed, "Of course my Prince." He turned around and got the ingredients from the ancient shelves. He mumbled himself the recipe while his back faced the Prince. He heated it up before pouring it into vial before returning to the Prince.

"Now Prince Atem, you must –" He stopped as the Prince angrily took the vial and from the man's hand and studied it.

"Trying to tame me yet again, aren't you Aapep?" The old man stuttered, trying to find the right words. He gaze glued to the hard cold eyes in front of him. "Prince Atem, enough! You have more power over him. Do not let this- this doppelganger take control!" The fraud smirked, "I'm the imposter? How are you so sure I'm the fake? What if the 'Atem' you know is the fake?"

The doppelganger smirked and placed the vial on the old wooden table in the room. "I am waiting for an answer." Aapep looked around and saw the rest of the potion he made which he was hoping to save for the next visit. He had to put it in Atem's body; the question was how.

He stumbled back as he felt the prince's hands push him back against his table. "My patience is wearing thin Aapep. Answer me!" The old man flinched before resting his hand on his blade that laid secretly beside the medicine scrolls.

Suddenly, an idea struck. He was going to place the extra potion in the secret compartment of the blade and stab the prince in his side where he was less likely to become too seriously injured. He couldn't allow this demon to hurt him. Not after all he did to help. Turning around and walking to the other side of the table calmly, he answered the 'imposter's' question.

"I know you aren't the real Atem because I was there for him since his birth. I know everything about him like I know myself," Aapep slipped the potion into the knife silently, "You are not the real Atem; he has a pure heart while you have one that is pure _evil_!" He pulled the knife into his robe sleeve as he stepped around and got close to the 'Prince'.

"Atem would never harm anyone." He started to strike at the figure but instantly stopped when his wrist was being engrossed by a hand with immoral forte. He looked up to see a darkened expression with an evil smirk torturously aimed at the old man.

"Fool, do not think that I am so naïve. If you wish, strike me, but I warn you," His smirk grew immensely, "Should you strike, the moment the blade touches my skin I shall switch places with the Prince. You will be hurting his soul, not mine. You will be accused of attacking the Prince, not saving him." He placed the blade a few inches away from his skin, "So do what you must Aapep, for I will not be merciful."

The old man struggled; he didn't know what to do. He needed to do something in order to save the Prince, but what could he do? "'Atem', release the Prince. Do not test me. You know what I can do as well." His eyes cold were trying to convince the 'imposter' to leave. The 'Prince' smirked, "I grow tired of these games old fool. I shall be back." Suddenly the grip on Aapep's hand weakened as the Prince regain controlled of his body.

"A-Aapep?" He stumbled down into the old man's chest before falling to his knees. "Your Highness," The physician exclaimed before placing the flask in his pocket against the Prince's pastel lips, "Drink up. It will do you good." The Prince nodded and drank the concoction timidly. As soon as color returned to his face, Aapep helped him get on his feet.

"What would I do without you, old man?" Atem smiled thankfully before storing the vial in his shirt once more.

"You would be sent to the desert for your absurd changes in behavior." The old man joked smiling.

Atem's smile faltered realizing that what Aapep said, was indeed true. He placed his hand on his forehead while he thought. What was this 'being' that controlled him? What did it want?

"So, Your Highness, what is this I hear about you finding a bride?" Atem's eyes and smiles bubbled with pleasure at the thought. He nodded bashfully, "I found the most perfect girl. Only…" His head lowered, "She met my other - … side, before I could," He looked out the window ashamed, "I most likely lost the chance with her."

"Now, now, don't think like that. I am sure she will understand if you tell –."

"I cannot tell her! To tell her would ruin all ties with her all together!"

"So would keeping a secret until it is too late."

"I hate it when your right, Aapep." The elder chuckled while he patted the young man on the back.

"Everything will be fine."

Just then, one of the soldiers who guard the infirmary came in. He bowed towards Atem. "My Prince, I have news on the bride to be."

Atem's ears perked as he walked closer, "Speak. Tell me, how is she?"

"She is fine, My Prince," The soldier's face lowered, "However…-."

The Princes eyes became grim, and this time the other half had nothing to do with it. "However what?"

The soldier gulped and looked up apologetically, "She doesn't wish to marry you. Not yet. She wishes to work in the palace as a dancer until she can regain the trust that you are a suitable man to marry."

"….oh Ra." The old man winces just waiting for the dreaded explosion.

"…"

The soldier stood erect, afraid to move, keeping his eyes glued on the prince who's face only darkened more and more.

"WHAT?" The room shook as well as the palace from the sudden outburst from the Prince. Especially Tadinanefer.


End file.
